


Gloria

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost hits Peter, Bucky Barnes saves the day, Gay Peter Parker, Homophobia, Homophobic Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Peter comes home one night to find Tony drunk for the first time since Peter was born, 14 years. Peter calls upon Bucky to get him out.





	Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Almost Abuse, Cussing, Use of Alchohol, Homophobia, Hate speech.
> 
> Hope I helped, Glad you're reading!
> 
> -Parker Jennings
> 
> (Also, listen to "Gloria" It's by the Lumineers and I love it.)

Peter walked through the door, a strong waft of alcohol hitting him in the face. He looked up and saw his dad face first on the counter, a bottle of liquor lying next to him. For the first time in 14 years Tony Stark was drunk. No one else was home and Peter was possibly in danger, Tony never hit, just yelled. Peter quickly sped into his room before the man on the counter could notice he came in. He grabbed his phone and pulled up Spotify, to drown his fears with music. He connected to the Bluetooth speaker and played one of his favorites. Almost matching the situation.

_Gloria, I smell it on your breath_

_Gloria, Booze and Peppermint_

Tony had noticed the loud music and Peter crouched on his bed, small tears pouring down his face when he heard the large stomps of his dad coming towards his door.

"Come here, you little shit, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you that you've never been grateful, you little fucker, me and Pepper, we gave you everything, you know what we get in return? A shitty kid. Who's gay now? You know, this phase will pass, you'll meet a nice woman and marry her and have kids."

Peter was sobbing by now, his father had always made it a point to let Peter know he was loved and supported. But a few sips of Brandy for the first time since your kid was born, sends the support down the drain. Peter picked up his phone and dialed the only number he could remember.

_"Kid? You OK?"_ Peter was grateful that Bucky picked up on the second ring. 

"Umm, Dad started drinking again, and he's yelling at me -Sob- about how ungrateful I am, and that me being gay is just a phase, and Mom's -Sob- gone in Australia this week and everyone else is gone too -Sob-."

_"Don't worry Peter, I'll come get you."_

"Thanks Bucky,"

_"No problemmo."_

"Bye."

Peter hung up trying to dry his tear stained face, knowing that Bucky was on the way and he was going to be safe soon, It was wonderful. But he was still more that scared, Tony was jiggling the door knob and Peter knew that he would remember where his lock pick was soon enough. So he got down behind his bed, and waited. Waited. Waited. For his Dad to open the door. For Bucky to save him and take him to Steve and his apartment. For Pepper to get back. For any one. Maybe Clint was sleeping in the vents that night. Maybe Natasha was still training. Maybe Sam was out for a run near the tower. Maybe Bruce hadn't gone home yet and was still working with Scott on quantum realm research. He hoped and waited. That's when he heard a door open. It was his. Heavy feet stomped around the room and Peter clenched his eyes in fright, hoping that an old childhood trick would work. They can't see me if I can't see them. 

"There you are, come here Asshole, I'm going to teach you a lesson." Tony's words were slurred and Peter's eyes clenched tighter. 

Tony walked slowly towards where Peter was, hand raised, Peter waited for the hot hand to hit his cheeks, for the sting of disappointment. But it never came. Instead, a large thud on the ground. Peter slowly opened his eyes and found a metal hand reaching out to him a soft smile attached to the owner. Peter reached out and grabbed it, pulling himself up. Hugging Bucky and thanking him, over, and over. Crying until his tears were gone.


End file.
